


Breathless

by georgiesmith



Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiesmith/pseuds/georgiesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt: "kiss"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Illya leaned down over the still figure of his partner and began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. Almost immediately, he could feel that luscious mouth under his respond.

 _The kiss of life indeed._ Illya couldn’t help smiling at the thought. Gently cupping his friends head in his hands, Illya deepened the kiss.

What had begun as a life-saving measure became life-affirming instead.

Those long admired, beautifully tapered fingers began carding through Illya's hair. Pulling back he looked into the dark chocolate brown eyes of his partner.

“I must have had the wind knocked out of me,” Napoleon said breathlessly.

Illya smiled. “Me too.”


End file.
